Love Games
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Mitch hates parties. He hates Lucas and James for dragging him into them. And Charades. He hates charades too. But not if they all combine and introduce him to the one person his life needs. Drabble.


**_ "_**Don't worry Mitch, it will be fine" James promised the eighteenth time since Mitchell showed up for the party. James was a good friend of Mitchell and insisted that he came to a dinner party James was having. The only one he knew who was there was James and Lucas. He wasn't too close to Lucas but was with James.

"Yeah, you said that last time and I'm still banned from Quabby Numech" Mitchell replied bitterly. It was Lucas that laughed at that as James apologised for what seemed like the billionth time. If you knew Mitchell, you would know he was a rather anti-social person. He didn't like going to parties or just get-togethers.

"Let's play charades" Lucas announced cheerfully. Everyone walked over to the seats and sat down. Some practically ran over while others casually walked over to where Mitchell, Lucas and James were.

"Mitchell, would you care to start for us?" James said with a soft smile. He was determined to help his friend out.

"No thanks" Mitchell whispered, trying to sit down but was dragged back by Lucas. He was quite a prat sometime. James had the hat with all the titles on paper in it. Admitting defeat, Mitchell closed his eyes and reached into the hat. The worst feeling came over him when he found out what he was going to act out. Casablanca? How the hell was he going to do that? James and Lucas joined the other on lookers, laughing at the aggravated man. "Uhm, ok. Here it goes." Nothing came into his mind of what to do. A total brainfart. He made his hands claw like, brought them up to his upper chest and moved them forward. No one was going to get it. At least, that's what he thought.

"Casablanca!" a man shouted out instantly. It was someone Mitchell had not seen yet in the party. No one seemed to notice though as they were all shouting out random ideas of what it was. It was very strange what the other people were calling out. Most of them had something to do with lions or wilderness beasts for some reason. How on earth could the man have known it was Casablanca?

"Uhm, yeah" Mitchell replied amazed. The guesses had stopped and everyone was looking between Mitchell and the man.

"Wow, how the hell did you get that?" Lucas asked, amazed like everyone else playing the game. The man shrugged, looking slightly confused but more at everyone's reaction.

"I don't know, it was the first thing that popped into my mind" he answered as if it was obvious. The fact that it didn't faze him at all intrigued Mitchell. "My turn" he added happily, jumping up. Everyone looked at him as he got up and pushed Mitchell into sitting down on the seat he was a few moments earlier. The game went on for another ten minutes but there was something very strange going on. It was as if their minds were one Mitchell knew what he was acting out and vice versa. While Mitchell didn't say a word half the time as he didn't want to get much attention, the other man was very loud and constantly yelled out the answers. Lucas often called them out for cheating but there was no proper evidence.

Once they had finished Charades, Mitchell continued to eye the man as he spoke with some more of the party goers. It seemed he was loosing up a little.

"Go talk to him" James sang, offering Mitchell another drink. "You know you want to." It seemed something came over Mitchell.

"You know what, I will" he said, taking another sip. He headed over to the man, ignoring the fact people were watching him. "Hey" Mitchell greeted awkwardly. He didn't know what to say so he was just going to stand there, well, awkwardly. Story of his life. The man gave his cheesy smile that Mitchell had already gotten used to as it made him feel slightly better. After all, it was a smile from what seemed like a loveable man.

"Hey there yourself Casablanca" the man remarked, making Mitchell blush some more. There were people looking at them for some reason, making Mitchell get even more embarrassed.

"It's Mitchell" Mitchell said, a smile forcing its way onto his face as the man looked him up and down. _Is he really checking me out?_ Mitchell practically screamed in his mind. He was never one to believe in love at first sight but maybe it was real. One can only hope. He bit his lip as he waited for the man to say his name. Then Mitchell could finally stop calling him 'the man'.

"Cameron"


End file.
